


obedience

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you loyal to me, Merlin?" Arthur asks, casually, as he sits on the edge of his bed. Smoothing the silken blankets around him with his hands, he waits for Merlin's answer.<br/>"Yes, sire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	obedience

"Are you loyal to me, Merlin?" Arthur asks, casually, as he sits on the edge of his bed. Smoothing the silken blankets around him with his hands, he waits for Merlin's answer.

"Yes, sire."

"Good. Come here." Arthur watches Merlin with calm eyes.

Merlin sets the breastplate of Arthur's armor down gently, setting the polishing rag down beside it. He walks to Arthur, slowly, stopping a foot or so away. His arms hang by his side, loose and relaxed.

"Would you do anything for me, Merlin?" As he says it, he leans back, spreading his palms on the bed beside him.

Merlin nods. "Yes, sire."

"Good. Kneel." It's hardly a command; Arthur's voice s light and his stance carefree.

Merlin obeys. He sinks to his knees, shifting slightly to get try and ease the hardness of the stone floor against his knees. He sits, the back of his thighs pressed against his calves, and his heels digging into his backside.

"Would you do anything to please me, Merlin?"

Merlin nods, staring up at Arthur from beneath dark lashes. He licks his lips quickly, the tip of his pink tongue darting across plump lips.

"Anything for you, sire." Merlin promises.

Arthur smiles, he sits up straighter and shuffles himself forward, knees spread wider, touching Merlin's shoulders. "Good boy."

Arthur reaches out and cards his fingers through Merlin's soft hair. Merlin leans forward into his touch. A happy, contented sigh escapes Merlin's mouth as his eyes flutter closed. Arthur trails his hand back through dark locks, until he's touching smooth skin, and he drags his fingers lightly over a sharp cheekbone. He cups the side of Merlin's face. The contrast of their skin- Arthur's golden and Merlin's milky-pale- is lovely.

Arthur swipes his thumb over those sweet lips then moves his hand down, fingers holding Merlin's chin. Slowly, Arthur tilts Merlin's face. Merlin opens his eyes, those bright iris' shrinking as his pupil's expand. Merlin rises to his knees, until his face is a mere inch away from Arthur's.

Arthur stares into Merlin's eyes for a moment. He brushes his thumb over Merlin's lips again, but he stops and presses gently. Merlin's lips part and Arthur's thumb rests against Merlin's teeth. Merlin licks the digit once before drawing it into his mouth, closing his lips around its width. He sucks, tongue lapping at Arthur's thumb.

Arthur brushes his other fingers over the hair curling around Merlin's ear.

  
Arthur pulls his finger from Merlin's mouth, his teeth scrape against Arthur's skin, nipping softly. A trail of spit links from Arthur's finger to Merlin's lips. Arthur lowers his hand, weaving it around Merlin's neck, to take a fistful of the downy hair at the nape of his neck. Arthur leans forward, nudging their noses together. He can feel Merlin's breath against his face.

"My Merlin." Arthur whispers, closing his eyes, tilting his head and touching their foreheads together.

"Yes." Merlin breathes. "Yours."

Arthur kisses Merlin, gently, nipping his lips and licking into his mouth.


End file.
